1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a tape package and a display panel module having the tape package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a tape package with an improved reliability and a display panel module having the tape package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (“FPD”) may be used as a display apparatus. The flat panel display may be a large, thin and/or lightweight display device. Examples of the flat panel display include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”).
A display panel of the display apparatus is electrically connected with a data driving part, a gate driving part and an external driving part. The external driving part is electrically connected with the display panel by a flexible tape package to thereby reduce size and weight of the display apparatus.
The tape package includes a circuit pattern disposed on the flexible tape package. The tape package further includes a driving circuit such as an IC chip.
The tape package has flexibility, so that the tape package may be bent while the tape package is assembled with a display panel module. However, the circuit pattern of the tape package may be undesirably cracked or damaged while the display panel module is manufactured or used.